


愛はともかく

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: Armitage Hux x Kylo Ren一篇日本地区设定的肥宅罗与他的好同事Hux的故事。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning

**警告打在最前面。**

※这个系列是从之前的短篇集里独立出来的一套内容，因为已经写了三篇了所以干脆另开一个页面，日后有续写也方便更新。

※每一章都是完整的短篇，但有前后时间关系。

※轻度BDSM、女装、足交、甜度高、OOC，请谨慎。

**时间线：**

19.06.25 第一章

19.06.27 第二章

19.12.25 第三章，圣诞节粮

祝阅读愉快。


	2. Chapter 2

推开位于六本木的爱情旅馆的411号门之前，Kylo Ren从没想过自己会面对这样的场面。不，这种场景他在心中想象过数次，他甚至画了出来，只是真的到了房门开启的时候，他希望一切都没有发生过。他眼前坐着Armitage Hux。和他平级的公司高管，下属们传言他们迟早有一天要把对方掐死。Armitage穿着衬衣和西装裤坐在正对着门的那张椅子上，手里端着酒杯。他觉得他的呼吸停滞了，血液带着心跳声涌进了他的耳朵里。

“过来。”

Armitage命令他。他僵在了门口。

六个月前，Snoke要他调职去日本一年的时候，他几乎一口答应。下班，他开车回到公寓，在顶层的豪华间里打开电脑，告诉他的网友们他要到派驻日本一事，他收到大量祝贺。他说他终于可以参加同人展了，他终于可以和这些网友面对面交流，他兴奋得像个青少年一样半夜失眠。第二天他听说Armitage Hux也要去。他为此和Snoke产生了争执，他的抗议当然被Snoke无视，Snoke请他喝了杯热可可，里面泡着棉花糖。他烦躁地端着杯子离开，径直走向洗手间，路上遇到Armitage，刻意撞了Armitage的肩膀，让热可可洒在Armitage的鞋上。他扬着下巴离开。

到了洗手间他把热可可放在洗面台上，躲进隔间里一脚踢上了墙。他昨天晚上还在想他有365天见不到那个混蛋了，他有些失落，他希望他回来的时候Armitage还在。如今，他和Armitage将成为分公司里唯二的英语使用者，而且他确定他和Armitage谁都不会说日语。他要去日本了。他和Armitage一起。“他们”要去日本了。

出发之前的两天他就打包好了他所有的作品样刊，封了个盒子塞在行李箱里，当做是给Rey的见面礼。Rey是他认识的唯一一个在日本常驻的外国漫画作者，认识两年他才知道Rey这个黄图画得一绝的变态是个姑娘。他不知道当Rey见到他本人的时候会不会发现他的漫画里的P永远是个黑发姑娘，而Rey又有没有可能因为见到Armitage本尊意识到那个冷酷的T正脱胎于他公司里的死对头。

“我简直等不及你来了”，Rey在简讯里说。他说他也是。他抱怨了一番他还要跟那个讨厌的同事一起去，他当然没和任何人说过他在厕所里兴奋得踢墙。他用被子捂住脸，想着Armitage一脸不耐地与他一起走在涩谷街头的模样，出发前夜又一次失眠。第二天早上他像个游魂一般出现在机场，Armitage自然没给他什么好脸色看。Armitage先他一步办完了值机手续，他的座位在Armitage五排以后，隔着五排他看不到Armitage的头顶。12个小时里8个小时他昏昏欲睡，剩下的4个小时除了吃饭和涂鸦以外他什么都没做。坐在他身旁的拉丁裔男人要走了几张他的涂鸦，他们在下飞机后愉快道别。愉快之后就是不愉快的部分，他走出到达口，Armitage早已没了踪影。

Armitage怎么可能等他拿着行李一起走呢。换做是他，他也会那样做的。任何有着正常关系的同事都会在抵达异国他乡后抱团取暖相扶相依，可他和Armitage之间一点都不正常。至少每隔三天他会因为Armitage的决策发一次火，冲到Armitage办公室里去——单方面地——争得脸红脖子粗。他能气一整天，直到事情解决。解决不了他就回家画画，画完之后才算能送出一口气。

“我看得出来你对ginger真的有很浓的情结”，某次闲聊的时候Rey这样评价他。他说其实没有。——当然没有，他只是对Armitage有很强的情结罢了。他不记得这种情结具体是从那一天开始，那时候他因为没有题材封了两年的笔，某次和Armitage争吵的过程中他突然被Armitage厌恶的眼神击中了心脏。或许就是从那天开始。那天开始，他的角色完全固定，拿着鞭子的红发姐姐和无辜地被捆在那里的黑发女孩。白天他衣冠楚楚去上班，过手千百万的项目，偶尔陪Snoke去打高尔夫球，社交应酬鲜少缺席。他的睡眠时间自然不够。一切的闲余时间都被他拿来上网和画画，他的时间怎么可能够。

封笔两年，他和Armitage也吵了那么两年，突然被击中不代表他会突然在Armitage面前变得服服帖帖。这不符合他的行为逻辑，何况Armitage绝大多数时候还是那么令人讨厌。高傲地背着的手、总是昂着的脑袋、一副从来不肯把他放在眼里的气度，他本就瞧着20万分的不顺眼，被击中以后更是觉着不顺眼。没人会被自己的——该死的，他不想承认，但是——暗恋对象那么看着的时候还觉得对方顺眼。不，不对，顺眼又不顺眼，和Armitage争执的时候他内心总有个恶魔在嘶吼着让他现在就在对方面前跪下。……怎么可能。

堂堂Kylo Ren怎么可能在Armitage Hux面前跪下。

他知道他算是个从天而降的高管，他比最年轻的高管Armitage还要年轻，Armitage当然会觉得受到威胁。Snoke对他的重用人尽皆知，他和Armitage针锋相对的关系很快也人尽皆知。到了日本后没多久，这两个异乡来客恨不得搞死对方的狗咬狗一般的关系很快便成了公司的热议话题。日本分部不大，员工和上司共用一个茶水间，偶尔路过，他时常能看到派遣社员端着杯子用不甚熟练的英语和Armitage聊天。他故意咳嗽一声，皱起眉头，以一种谴责的眼神无声地指责员工耗在这里浑水摸鱼，看着员工灰溜溜地离去，知道自己在员工心里又扣了一分。他和Armitage交换一个冷笑。

冷笑是他和Armitage唯一会交换的东西。

他想象中的和Armitage一起走在涩谷街头的场面自然不会出现。真正的现实是节假日的中午他站在涩谷109对面的十字路口，抬头仰望，继而溜达着走向秋叶原，和Rey在Animate大厦前碰头，去某主题咖啡厅里坐一个小时聊聊近况，接着戴上口罩和帽子背起自己的双肩包和Rey一起下楼。外人看来他和Rey只是来秋叶原观光的外国游客，只有某几家店的店主知道他已经是晚期阿宅。白天是公司高管晚上却在家里画色情漫画，身份的扭转让他笔下的黑发女主人公也有了同样的变化。高岭之花被人踩在脚下——说真的，那群死宅真的很喜欢看这样的剧情。他的汤不热人气永远居高不下。

参展而不是只逛展的想法是Rey提出来的。常驻日本多年，Rey这方面已经是个熟手，拍着胸脯答应申请摊位和交稿印刷的事情由她全包。他来了兴致，约定好交稿日期和刊物内容，和Rey一言为定。他顺便逛了一圈池袋，到了傍晚提着一兜子的刊物回家，哪怕他并不是很看得懂本子上的内容。30多本。30多本够他看到深夜了，看完没准还有精力再画两笔。和其他阿宅不同的是他的社会面具要求极高，他时常都要去健身房保持身材，人到30依旧精力充沛，熬个夜其实不算什么太磨人的事。两个月的时间。两个月的时间，36页。其实他能应付得了的。能的，对吧？

胡思乱想中他路过公寓附近的咖啡馆，落地窗内的光线柔和地打在眼前的道路上，客人的进出让爵士乐短暂地流入他的耳朵。他无意望了一眼窗户，蓦地注意到Armitage正在和公司的英语翻译喝咖啡。他的脚步顿住了，那是个帅气可爱的日本男子，Kazuda——Kazuda什么的他忘记了。他从来只喊对方Kazuda。他庞大的身姿吸引了Armitage的注意，在他没有来得及反应过来之前，Armitage已经朝着他扭过了头。

仔细想想，从那时候开始一切就已经有了预兆。那是他一切错误的开始。

那是他一步步走进现在这间房间的开始。那是啃食他心中将他保护起来的木造小屋的第一只白蚁，就在Armitage看到他的那个瞬间，白蚁张嘴了。

他戴着棒球帽和口罩，穿着格子衬衣，背着双肩包，同公司里的自己完全是两个人。但是他看到了Armitage的眼睛。那双眼睛几乎把他看透了，他甚至觉得Armitage隔着袋子已经看清了袋子里装的是什么东西。那天傍晚他拔腿就跑，狼狈不堪，第二天他简直不想去公司。但高管也不过是高级社畜，他该去上班还是得去上班。路过Armitage的办公室时他没有扭头，路过茶水间的时候他同样没有。午休的时候他在办公室里捂住脸，Kazuda朝他打招呼的时候他吓了一跳。但那时候没有什么事情变得异常。那时候没有，此后的几天里也没有。他看到Armitage签字的企划案时从椅子上站起来，大步闯进Armitage办公室里开始陈述企划书的四个不合理之处，在白板上写写画画一通之后扔下笔，双手撑在Armitage的办公桌前，以一种威胁的姿态瞪起了面无表情的Armitage。

他快要撑不住了。再多和Armitage对视两秒，他就要认输了。

Armitage放下手中的钢笔，

“可以。我叫他们去改。”

他有些惊讶地张大嘴。Armitage鲜少对他妥协，就算真的同意他的想法也会拖几个小时再给他回复。这倒让他有些不知所措，Armitage却已经无视他的存在按下了办公桌上的对讲器。

“叫Kazuda进来，”

Armitage命令前台，

“还有企划三课的课长。”

对讲器关闭，Armitage抬头看向他：

“你还留在这儿干什么？”

“——混蛋。”

他骂了一句，转身走出了办公室，后颈发烧。离开办公室的时候他和Kazuda擦肩而过，他含糊地点头算是寒暄。他不知道这算不算是异常。他又提心吊胆地过了两天，再一次吵架还是和往常一样。再一次，又一次。次次重叠下来，他悬着的心放了下来，他回到他的日常。

36页黑白漫画终于收尾，他把稿子发给Rey。

高岭之花被人识破了身份，公司内部一时间谣言四起。身为下属的红发姐姐止住了谣言，在两个人的卧室里温柔地对黑发妹妹一番调教。故事节奏恰当，调教内容香艳，Rey看后大声夸赞，他自己也露出了有些不好意思的笑容。Rey的指关节敲了敲样刊封面，

“大卖，绝对大卖。印个1000本都算少的。冲着你这个本子，这次的会场都会被挤破。你真的不亲自参加一下？”

“……我怕遇到熟人。”

他叹息一声。但凡有任何认识他和Armitage双方的人都能一眼看出来角色原型，他多少还是不想冒这个险。可Rey说有很多人想要他的签绘。他犹豫片刻，

“我画些明信片吧。签在明信片背后，你拿去发？”

——正是这里。这个决策的产生让他的小屋走向摇摇欲坠的境地，只是彼时的他一无所知。离展会还有不到一个星期，这一个星期里他得抓紧时间画完明信片再印出来。人不会噗通一声掉进河里，再怎么着也有个上船或者走到河边的过程，而他那时正朝着能将自己淹没的河流步步走去。三天后他抽时间画完了明信片，下班前五分钟，他收到Rey校对尺寸完毕的邮件。他提着他的公文包下楼，拐进大楼背后的便利店，打开机器印他的明信片，工作带来的疲劳让他看着吐出来的明信片双眼发直。日后想起那个瞬间，他总觉得自己应该戒掉无聊的时候四处打量的恶习，因为这恶习根本没给他带来什么好的结果。他用发直的眼睛看着身后的货架，思考等一下要不要买几包罗森的抹茶曲奇饼干。他看向收银台。

他看见了Armitage Hux。

他的心口梗住了。他觉得自己下一秒就要心脏病发，他抓起印好的明信片胡乱塞进了公文包。Armitage的脚步声在他耳边作响，机器还在无情地拖长他留在原地的时间。三，二，一。最后一张明信片印完，他抓起那几张明信片转身，“咚”地一声撞在了Armitage身上。

他甚至没来得及去看Armitage的脸。他低声说了句抱歉，在狭窄的通道间绕过Armitage到收银台前结账。待到他结好账时满头大汗地转过身，店里早已只剩下他一个顾客了。

……他只是在楼下印点东西而已，对吧？

没什么可疑的。没有，绝对没有。Armitage又没看到他手里拿着什么，他确定他在Armitage能看见之前把明信片塞进了提包。他在烦躁和忧虑之中画了一晚上的签绘，101次地想站起来冲到Armitage的房门前去跟那家伙把话说清楚。可是不行。万一Armitage根本没当回事，他就是不打自招，他将成为Armitage一辈子的笑料，他将在这个男人面前一辈子抬不起头。他不能那样。烦躁和忧虑让他忘记了时间，他趴在桌前睡着，手边是成垒的明信片，醒来时已是日上三竿。他旷工半上午，午休过后才强打着精神出现在了公司里。

他一声不吭地走向自己的办公室落座，全然不知下一秒就是他的小屋倾圮的瞬间。

桌子上放着一个大号信封。他翻过信封来，上面写着“レン様へ”。

他看不懂日语，但他知道前两个字母是他的姓。

他看了一眼办公室外，无人经过。

他抓起信封走向了厕所。

来日本之前他在厕所踢了一次墙，来日本之后他踢了第二次。信封里是他发在汤不热的所有单幅图的打印稿，他只看了一眼就像触了电般塞回去，踢了一脚墙，坐在马桶上抱住了头。他在厕所闷了五分钟，听到有人进了旁边隔间，他才想起应该离开。回到办公室他拉上窗帘，把所有A4纸都扔进了碎纸机。他完了。他被人发现了。他想把信封也扔进去，信封底部却冷不丁掉出来了什么东西。他弯下身从地板上捡了起来。

那是一把挂着透明塑料长方体的钥匙。长方体上印着酒店的名字和房间号。

长方体上缠着一张字条，写着一串他读不懂的日语，他拍照发给Rey看，Rey的回复让他当场就想找个人出来揍一顿。

“不想让人知道的话，晚上7点到这里来”。

他花了五秒钟来反应以及确定自己到底在面对什么。

——他完蛋了。

晚上6点半他踏上六本木的街道，6点50他推开闪烁着霓虹的的爱情旅馆前门。前厅无人，他找到电梯按下了4楼的按钮。每朝着11号房间走一步他就觉得自己越来越接近死亡，按下门铃的瞬间他觉得他敲响了冥府的钟。他开始思考要不要把房间里那个人打出血。他得看看对方手里到底有多少筹码，对方又到底要什么——其实还能要什么，都约在酒店了，还能是什么？他不知道对方是男是女，他只知道不可能是Armitage。Armitage不会日语，纸条上的字迹绝对是日本人的手笔……但如果是呢？如果Armitage找Kazuda写下了那行字呢？如果是的话……不，他摇摇头，他不能接着想下去。不是这种时候，不是让他想象那种痛苦又甜美的体验的时候。等待过程中他握了握拳，等待许久他没听到有人响应。他推了推门，按下了门把手。门没锁。昭和外貌的老旧旅馆的锁毕竟没有现代酒店那么高级。

他看到Armitage坐在那里。

他觉得他脚底发凉。

“过来”，Armitage对他说。他的手心出了汗，他不知道他该如何是好。他的社会面具在这房间里被撕开了巨大的一角，房间里挂着的形形色色的鞭子、绳索和手铐让他脊背打颤。半数以上的工具都在他的作品里出现过。熟悉的工具并没让他放松多少。

熟悉的工具怎么可能让他放松。

他站在原地没动。空气在他周身凝滞下沉，他无法呼吸。Armitage放下手中的酒杯，马鞭顶端在左手手心轻轻一拍，噼啪脆响让他浑身一抖。

“我说了，过来。”

Armitage再次命令他。他的腿开始发软，他舔了舔嘴唇，向着Armitage迈开脚步。马鞭凌空一甩打在椅子上，凛冽的声响打断他的行动。Armitage笑了笑：

“爬过来，Ren。”

“我——”

“我让你说话了吗，Benny？”

Benny。他作品里的黑发女主人公的名字，Benny。Rey说Benny这个名字在日语里的意义是“红”。

他仿佛被击溃了一般，脑子反应过来之前，他的膝盖已经服从了Armitage的命令。爬出第一步最为艰难，那之后的每一次前行其实也并没有好到哪里去。他的后背仿佛着了火，火焰一直烧灼到了他的脸上。他抬头看着Armitage。他爬到Armitage面前，手指抽搐一瞬，没有起身。擦得锃亮的皮鞋挑起他的下巴来，鞭子顶端轻轻拍上他的脸，

“Benny。你给自己起的名字很好啊，Ren副总监？”

他想要反驳，可Armitage说了他不能开口。他的嘴角抽动，带动寒流涌过他的脊椎。Armitage拿起桌上的一摊A4纸，一边看着一边扔到地上，张张都是Benny被调教得汁水四溢的彩稿。

“我昨天可是拜读到深夜了。我该怎么形容？面孔精致、雌雄莫辨、身材纤细的Benny？——你真的觉得自己长成这副模样，你这母猪？”

“我没有——”

“啪”，鞭子精准地抽了他一个耳光。Armitage踢了他的脖子一脚，将他踢得失了衡，跌在满地的A4纸上。

“Benny可没有你这么不听话，小姑娘。你这样会让主人失望的。”

他捂着自己的脖子没有说话。Armitage这一脚踢得他很痛，痛感直击他的腹部，流窜向他的鼠蹊。他想要将地毯上的纸页收起来，可他刚伸出手去便挨了一鞭子。

“看来事不过三的道理你确实不懂。你现在还没搞清楚自己是什么位置？”

他依旧没说话。他不能说。他的手背被打红了，Armitage抽起鞭子来和踢人一样疼。又是几张掉落在地上的纸。他后齿的牙龈开始发痛，他觉得他要把自己的牙咬碎了。

“我现在允许你说话。——第一个问题，你该喊我什么？”

“……Hux。”

鞭子，又是鞭子。他在开口之前就知道自己要挨鞭子了。他擦了把出血的嘴角，

“Master Hux。”

“这还差不多。第二个问题，Benny最喜欢的鞭子是什么？”

“……轻型皮鞭。”

“重型被拿来做什么？”

“Benny不乖的时候要被惩罚。”

“很好。”

得到他的答案，Armitage站起身，走到墙边取下了那根让他忍不住浑身一颤的重型鞭。他几乎已经可以感受到鞭子抽在他身上的痛感了。他略微变更了姿势，企图掩盖自己有着抬头迹象的阴茎。他不能在这种时候勃起。那太丢人了，太丢人了。他不应该在这种时候勃起。

他的背上立刻迎来一鞭，他变换姿势的举动果然遭到了惩罚。他一声闷哼，险些叫出声来。这比他想象得痛多了，他的想象不及这真实的痛苦的十分之一。

“外套脱了。跪好。”

他迟疑了片刻没动，鞭子在空气中作响的声音让他立刻脱掉了西装外套，冲着Armitage转过身，并拢了双膝。

“第三个问题。我该把你当成Benny还是Kylo Ren？”

他不想回答，可他知道他必须回答。

“……Kylo。”

Kylo。说出自己名字的感觉与把自己挂上绞刑架无异，他的小屋倾圮，他的社会面具片片剥落。说出名字就意味着许可。……不。从他爬向Armitage的瞬间他就已经给出了许可，服从就是最好的许可证。Armitage绕到他身后，捆住了他的双手。他像个走投无路的人质一般一动不动，低着头看着眼前的地毯。他离床一步之遥。他的视线里出现Armitage的两只脚，他看着Armitage在床边坐下，他听到Armitage命令他向前。他挪动他的膝盖，像条鼻涕虫一样让自己挪到Armitage面前，第一次离他妄想了千百次的性器如此之近。重型鞭子还在Armitage手里，他暂时还不想再领会一次，于是他跪好了没动。他别过头。他不能就这样盯着Armitage的性器，他会害得自己硬得一塌糊涂。

“用嘴想想办法。”

Armitage发令。

这句台词他写了不知多少次，只是他从来没实践过。断线的脑子让他突然不知自己该怎么做，他愣了一阵，意识到他需要先用牙齿咬住Armitage的拉链。他向前倾身。他尝试了三四次才成功用舌尖挑起拉扣，他用牙齿咬紧，拉扣却因被唾液润湿滑出了他的齿间。他听到Armitage的呼吸不耐烦了起来。他笨拙地加快了尝试的速度，终于将拉链拉到底，他的舌头探进去，舔到内衣布料，鼻腔里窜进浓重的腥味。Armitage没有洗澡。——Armitage怎么可能洗干净了在这里等着他。……他满脑子都是Armitage的味道。

“你是不是想这么做很久了？”

他点了点头。他又想摇头，因为这不是他预想的方式。性癖和实践到底是两码事，落实到这个究竟还是让他有50%的讨厌的Armitage身上，就变得不那么有趣了起来。他有些分神，尝试数次，依旧不能成功地用舌头触到Armitage的阴茎表面。他开始着急了，他将脑袋完全埋进了Armitage腿间。他还是失败。他肚子上突然挨了Armitage一脚。

“——真是废物。”

Armitage站起来拉上了拉链。他渴求的阴茎全然没有勃起的迹象，他被莫大的挫败感侵袭，跌在地上耻辱地低下了头。他想他又要吃一鞭子了，可那鞭子迟迟没有到来。皮鞋的鞋底踩住了他已经无法掩藏的勃起左右碾压，他痛得眼角泛泪，却绝望地发现自己硬得像个铁块。该死的。他不应该这样的。他不能——

“连怎么讨好主人都不知道，要你这种宠物有什么用？”

他嘴唇颤抖着说出一句“对不起”。他的耳根仿佛在沿着他的动脉输送岩浆，他的眼前是踩在自己性器上的Armitage的脚，旁边的A4纸上印着被吊在空中的Benny。他不想看了。他第一次这样不想面对自己亲手画出来的东西。股间流着爱液的Benny被Armitage的鞋底掩盖，那张图被Armitage搓到了一旁。拴着他手腕的绳子被Armitage解开，红色的细绳被那双他同样渴望的手扔在了地毯上。他的视线追逐着Armitage的动作，哪怕他知道他不可能找到答案。他猜不到Armitage下一步要做什么。

从他踏进门的那一刻开始，Armitage成了他的主人。——到今年是第几年了？从他被Armitage击中那天开始，第几年了？

四年。

……他暗恋Armitage四年了。

“躺床上去。”

他终于等到了新的命令。他的膝盖因为长久的跪姿，站起来时因僵硬而发痛，短短几步他走得有些踉跄。他脱掉鞋，躺到床上，觉得自己愚笨得像头猪。……是啊。Armitage说他是母猪。他当然知道他不是那个面孔精致、雌雄莫辨、身材纤细的Benny，Benny在躺上床的时候总是风情万种。他不是。他不可能。他只是Armitage眼里的母猪。

后背被鞭子抽过的地方因摩擦而隐隐作痛，他咬住牙没有做声。他有些惊讶地看到Armitage在床边坐了下来，将酒杯放上床头柜，带着嗤笑看向他那双无助的眼睛。哪怕到了现在，Armitage依旧没有脱掉外套。Armitage甚至看起来根本就没有脱掉外套的打算。

“——你让你的主人很失望，你知道吗？”

他点点头。他除了点头什么都不能做。

“真是可惜，”

Armitage看了眼表，

“我40分钟以后有个晚宴，你却连帮我放松一下都做不到。太可惜了。”

——那么，Armitage马上就要离开。Armitage马上就要走了，他又一次被失落侵袭。他的情感和他的认知在此刻严重割裂，片刻前他分明对之后将要发生的事情感到恐惧，意识到Armitage将会把他扔在这里的时候他竟然感到不舍。……四年。四年了，他当然不舍。

“……我应该接受惩罚，Master。”

他犹豫了一瞬开口。他挨了一个耳光，清脆的声响后跟随的是Armitage的赞许。

“你是应该。把手伸出来。”

他把手伸到了Armitage面前。他以为他会被打手心，他有些疑惑Armitage的惩罚怎么可能如此之轻。Armitage将他的手腕拽到床头，从后腰摸出一副手铐来，“咔擦”一声将他铐在了栏杆上。指缝间夹着钥匙，Armitage轻轻拍了拍他写着惊慌的脸：

“在这儿等着，好不好？”

“……遵命，Master。”

“如果我明天早上还没有回来——”

两指一松，手铐的钥匙掉进了床头柜上的酒杯里。Armitage再次看向他，

“自己拿钥匙解开去公司。把我的私人电话存到手机里，如果你不想用公司邮箱被我告知什么时候出来的话。”

“你得告诉我你的电话——”

反手而来的巴掌让他闭了嘴。Armitage冷笑一声：

“你真的不知道我的电话号？”

他哑口无言。他何止知道，他早就背会了。

“我本来还报了很大希望，可惜你什么都不会。——但愿我能看得出你的学习欲望。”

“你会的”，他忍不住想说。但他忍住了，他意识到把这句话说出口的行为和这句话的意义完全相反。他看着Armitage从床边站起来，他明白他不可能出言挽留。是他失败了。是他第一次侍奉他的主人就失败了。他看着Armitage离他越来越远，他的木屋变成一摊废墟。大门在他面前无情地关上，房间中重归寂静。他仿佛在这一瞬间失去了一切，他的脖子僵直片刻，终于允许他的脑袋枕回了枕头上。

他在独留他一人的旅馆房间中一阵恍然。他怀疑这是一场梦，梦来的速度和去的速度一样快。他用空着的那只手摸了摸自己作痛的脖子和小腹，只有盘桓不去的痛感告知他这一切不是错觉。顺着小腹他本能地摸向他被绷在裤子里的阴茎，尚未来得及解开拉链，口袋里的手机突然一震。他停住手掏了出来。

未保存的电话号码。只是那号码他早就背会了。

号码的主人告诉他：

_“别碰你自己”。_

他闭上眼喘了口气。他没有在对话框里打字，他知道他不被允许说话。取而代之地，他存储了那串号码。他在联络人姓名那里输入字母：

_“Master Hux”。_

他收起手机。他很想收拾干净地上的纸张，但是他不被允许现在就解开手铐。他难受地夹着腿，大腿内侧互相摩擦。他需要等待。他做了个深呼吸，他想起Benny第一次被调教时听到的那句话来：

_——“等待是宠物的第一课”。_

-END-


	3. Chapter 3

“有没有人跟你说过你的脚真的超大？”

踢了一脚停车场地面上的石子，低头看向脚下的时候，Rey突然站住了脚步。已经迈出了一个身位，Kylo跟着住了脚，拎着行李箱回到Rey身旁站定，伸出脚来比了比。他的脚几乎比Rey要大整整一倍。

“是很大。”

“超大。”

“我6英尺2英寸高，小妹妹。”

Rey想了想，耸耸肩道：

“说的也是。不过我很久没见过这么大的脚了。”

“你是很久都没见到过我这么高的人了吧？”

“可以这么说。”

再次迈开脚步，Rey走向自己的小型私家车，打开了后备箱。Kylo接过Rey手中的行李放进去，正准备将自己的也收起来，身后突然响起一声干咳。他顺着声音转过头。

他转过头，傻掉了。

他嘴巴张了张，一个字都说不出来。他傻掉了。

“你是今天那个——”

Rey比他抢先开口。他立刻用更为响亮的咳嗽声掩盖了Rey的声音，咳嗽完了却又不知该说些什么，憋了半晌只能憋出来一句没头没脑的废话：

“……停……停车场里禁止抽烟，……先生。”

“先生”。那位先生皱起眉头来打量了他一阵，最终决定忽略掉他这句废话，只是脑袋朝身旁靠着的高级轿车摆了摆：

“上车。”

“我……”

“……你们认识？”

Rey在一旁疑惑地开口。Kylo小声咕哝了一句“算是”。他猜那位先生开始不耐烦了。他姑且还算好的心情开始被焦虑破坏，他扶住了自己的行李箱。他不敢直面那位先生。他嘴角抽动片刻，冲着Rey露出一个僵硬的笑容来，

“……我今天先走了。”

“Ky——”

“回去联系你。拜拜。”

他仓促地低身吻了吻Rey的面颊，拖着行李箱走向了那位先生。他没和先生说话。他指指行李箱，先生示意他放到后座上去。他把行李箱扔进后座。他坐上副驾驶。他探出脑袋来对着一头雾水的Rey挥挥手，车子启动、离开停车场时他仍扭着身体向Rey道别。他觉得非常非常非常对不起Rey，他们原本晚上说好去赤坂吃海鲜。他看着Rey消失在视野尽头，车子驶上繁华的街道。他转身坐定。寂静持续了半分钟后，他咽了口唾沫：

“你怎么在这儿？”

“把你那身衣服脱了。”

Armitage Hux厌烦地开口。Kylo闻言一怔：

“……车里？”

“我说你那蠢得要死的外套。脱了，我看着碍眼。”

Kylo有些恼火。Kylo有些恼火却不能发作，他只能故意以响亮的大动作脱掉了身上的和服外套。说是和服外套也不过是千数日元的便宜货，背后印着一个硕大的汉字——Rey说那个字是“萌”——前襟上别着他这十个月里扭到的大大小小的徽章。他可是昨天在家挑了半个小时徽章再别起来的。Armitage居然说很蠢。

算了。这可是Armitage，Armitage眼里什么东西都很蠢。他脱掉外套，在大腿上叠好，双手放在外套上，两眼直视挡风窗。

“帽子也摘了。”

他把帽子摘掉。他抖了抖压得有些变了形的头发。

“口罩。”

他的手攀上耳后，摘掉他白色的一次性口罩。加大号。

“你怎么脸红成这个样子？”

Armitage瞥了他一眼问他。他哼了一声，在掌心中将口罩揉成一团。呼吸不畅，他说。他没说他今天已经是第二次呼吸不畅了。

上一次呼吸不畅是在两个半小时以前。

两个半小时以前，午休时间结束、他刚刚回到摊位上没多久的时候。他和Rey在会场附近的拉面店随便吃了些东西便原路返回，五百本印量的场贩本子还剩不到一百。摊位前面排着队，Rey在他身旁接待买家，他作为堂堂上市公司的高管，坐在一旁找零钱和记账。他戴着口罩和帽子，佝偻着上身，除了比会场里所有人看起来都更为强壮之外，从头到脚都是个标准的死宅。

Rey两天前打电话找他救急，原本要坐在他这个位子上的哥们儿那时候因为肠胃炎进了医院。他最终还是按捺不住坐在摊位后方的诱惑答应了Rey的请求，更何况卖的是他的本子，他也不好意思一口拒绝。反倒是Rey明白他的个中苦楚，心中颇有歉意，一直强调结束以后要请他吃饭。他坐在摊位后面一声不吭，除了Rey之外，没人知道他就是作者，没人知道Benny脱胎于这个看起来又高又笨又沉闷甚至连日语都不会的男人。到那时为止一切顺利。一切都非常顺利，他们甚至可以提早收摊回家。直到他突然发现Rey不说话了。Rey不说话了，Rey也没有递给他沾着死宅汗味的纸钞，这样的状况持续了五秒。五秒已足够他疑惑地抬起头，他赫然发现眼前站着Armitage Hux，整齐的头发与高级定制的西装在被格子衫死宅占据的会场里格格不入。摊位前的队伍窃窃私语。周围的人窃窃私语。Rey愣住了，他也愣住了。

Armitage瞟了他一眼。Armitage面无表情地拾起桌上的新刊，

“两本。”

Rey眨了眨眼，手腕像是被人钉了块铁板般绷得笔直，拾起两本新刊来递给Armitage，

“……800日元。”

Armitage抽出一张1000日元来直接递给他。

他没伸手去接。

Armitage把1000日元丢下，拿着两本新刊转身走了。

他瞪着Armitage的背影消失在会场入口，直到Rey用手肘狠狠撞了他一把以后他才回过神来。他吃痛地“嗷”了一声，有些埋怨地看向Rey，发现Rey激动得满脸通红：

“你的居然还有这种读者！”

Rey压低了嗓音说。Rey一激动起来就会冒出明显的英国口音，口音是Rey情绪亢奋的佐证。他浑浑噩噩地点点头，回过头去看着孤寂地躺在桌子上的那张1000日元。他拾起那张钱来像是验钞一般反复看着，怀疑自己是不是出现了什么错觉。

“那可是个ginger，Kylo，你最喜欢的——”

“那是个男的。”

他打断Rey道。Rey瘪瘪嘴，好吧，好吧，Rey有些没趣地说。他觉得有些对不起Rey，他看着Rey脸上的红潮逐渐散去，桌子上垒着的本子还剩最后一叠。他感到呼吸不畅。他口罩下的脸红透了，他恨不得立刻掏出手机来问Armitage这他妈是在搞什么。恨不得归恨不得，他忍耐许久，低下头在手机屏幕上敲下三个字母“WTF”。他点击发送。

收信人：“Master Hux”。

看到这行字母的时候他开始后悔，他夹紧了屁股，庆幸又懊恼他的屁眼里现在没夹着一个跳蛋。今天他和Armitage没有约，昨天也没有。前天也没有，最近这一个星期都没有。他的屁眼安然无事，他的屁眼要干涸致死了。他猜他这三个字母会导致Armitage给他一巴掌，给一巴掌——就给一巴掌吧，他非常需要Armitage的一巴掌。一个星期。一个星期他除了在办公室里和Armitage吵架之外什么都没做，他真的快死了。

他记得有几个狂热粉丝在拿到他的签绘以后激动得喘不上气，只是这些人都不知道眼前这个傻大个就是作者本人。没人知道他是作者，就如同没人知道刚刚那个像是一把利刃插入了整个会场的商界精英是本子角色的原型，没人知道那个原型人物会在私下把作者本人打得屁股开花。作者的屁股已经一个星期没有开过花了。作者呼吸不畅。作者的屁眼要干涸致死了。

胡思乱想中他的本子完售，他和Rey收好摊，在会场中转了几圈，补了几本早上没来得及黑箱的本子放进行李箱，离开场地前往停车场。他们午休的时候就说好了晚上要去哪里吃饭，他暗自在心中祈祷Rey把Armitage给忘掉，他不确定他在没有口罩遮掩的情况下可以控制住脸上可疑的表情。到头来那家伙是他的主人，那家伙就是原型，那家伙就是他对Rey骂了好几年的Armitage Hux。他丢不起这个人。他希望Rey把那家伙忘掉，他没想到Armitage会又一次自己跳出来。他上了Armitage的车。他知道如果他拒绝上车的话他可能会遭受严重的惩罚，虽然严重的惩罚也没什么不好——他上车不是因为他无法拒绝，他只是不想拒绝罢了。

他在心里默念了一百个对不起，拿出手机补充了一句“回头解释”发给了Rey。塞进口袋里的手机不停震动，他猜Rey连珠炮般地问了他八百十个问题。他不想在Armitage在他身旁开着车的时候频繁地玩手机，于是他暂时没有去理会。车子行过繁华区，周末的东京总是给他一种人口暴涨了三倍的感觉。他看向熙熙攘攘的街道，街边是秋冬时节、到了黄昏时分逐渐亮起霓虹灯的商店。他本打算和Rey在前往赤坂的路上去一趟Book-off，此刻他只能眼睁睁地看着车子一路开往目黑，开往公司给他们租的高级公寓。他们全程静默。车里弥漫着淡淡的Armitage身上的香烟和香水混杂的味道，他克制住自己没有做出明显的嗅闻动作。他克制住自己没有去闻，没有装作无意地触碰Armitage，没有低下头去拉开身旁男人的拉链含住对方的鸡巴。开车要注意安全。他不想撞在树上从挡风玻璃里飞出去的时候嘴里含着Armitage的鸡巴。

操。他真的很想那么干。他想疯了。他要死了。

垂死状态中他与Armitage抵达公寓，下车的时候无话，乘坐电梯的时候无言。同一层公寓，他比Armitage先到达自己房间的门口。他掏出房卡来开门，将行李箱推进去，自己跟着进屋。他探出脑袋看向走廊，他只看到Armitage丢下他独自前行的背影。他看着Armitage回到自己的房间，整个过程中没有转过头看他一眼。他看着走廊再一次变得空空荡荡，他困惑地关上门，愣了两秒，暴躁地一脚踹了上去。

他搞不懂。这又是哪门子崭新的S方式？——放置Play也不是这么个玩法啊？

钓人一口又扔着不管了是怎么回事？——顺路接自己回家？这怎么可能是Armitage干的事？……这又是哪门子的顺路接自己回家？这明明是去会场等着接自己回家？……他能多想吗？他该不该多想？他是不是想太多？

从两个半小时前开始，一切都变得匪夷所思。他问了Armitage两个问题，Armitage没有回答。他心里有一大堆问题，他猜Armitage可能一个都不会回答。所以他在车里没有说话也没有做出任何动作，说话的下场可能是他气得要去抢方向盘，做出动作的下场是他们撞死在一棵树上。横竖都是车祸结局，只能说明一件事：他不适合和Armitage坐在同一辆车里。

哪怕到达公寓停车场的时候，左臂架在座椅靠背上、扭过头去停车入位的Armitage看起来帅气到了他几乎产生了自己在和这个人恋爱的错觉的程度。他们当然没有在恋爱。他们只是维持着一种连他自己都无法描述清楚的关系，因此他在换上居家服、裹着毯子窝在沙发上的时候，拿起手机回答Rey：

_“我的一个朋友”。_

他想了想，追加道：

_“是个混蛋”。_

他又想了想，接着追加道：

_“和Hux一样混蛋”。_

Rey或许正在开车，Rey没有立刻回复他。他把手机扔到一旁，打不起精神来翻看今天收集的战利品。桌上还摆着他一早起来烤的蛋糕，他带了一盒到会场送给Rey，桌上还剩下两个。他爬起来走到桌边，囫囵吞掉一个，想要拿起另一个的时候又收回手，回到书房拿出一捧马克笔，找出卡纸来画了两个插牌剪好，背后粘上牙签，插在了蛋糕上。

他趴在桌上看着插牌。两个Q版小人，一个拿着鞭子，一个蹲在地上抱着头。下笔的时候他就知道他只可能画出来Armitage和自己，插牌做好了他又想揉成一团扔进垃圾桶。他知道他在赌气。他知道他赌气一点用都没有，Armitage没有回答他的问题，Armitage也没有回复他的消息。Armitage和Hux一样混蛋。

门铃响起。他懒洋洋地站起来，套上拖鞋走到门口，做好了签收快递的准备。他喜欢的萌豚系动画近期发售了女性泳装，他算了算日子正好今天到货。他打开门，一下午之内第三次哑口无言。他看着门口站着的Armitage。Armitage和一个小时以前的区别只是脱掉了风衣和西装外套，除此之外，那男人腋下夹着几个月前他们从酒店回来的路上捡的那只猫。

“Millicent的牛奶喝完了。”

Armitage说。他向后退了一步，示意Armitage进来，右脚在左边小腿后侧搓了搓，想藏起来他那双粉色的毛绒拖鞋。和Armitage在一栋楼里住了十个月，这是Armitage第一次出现在他房间门口。他看着Armitage毫不客气地走进来，左顾右盼地找到冰箱，拎出牛奶，拾走他印着哆啦A梦的那个碗。那是他最喜欢的碗。

他坐在餐桌边的椅子上，托着下巴，看着Armitage蹲在地上喂猫。Millicent是他发现的，他在车里大呼小叫让Armitage倒车回去，冲进雨夜，抱起扔在路旁的那个纸盒回到车里。那天晚上他们在宠物医院度过，他靠在Armitage肩膀上睡了一觉，醒来发现口水沾湿了Armitage的衣料。他想要道歉，Armitage却只是厌恶地看了他一眼，接过了医生递来的猫。把口水流在Armitage衣服上的代价就是那只猫变成了Armitage的财产，他到最后也没下决心开口把猫要回来。

Armitage摸着Millicent脑袋的样子真的很温柔，他想。

他收起两条过长的腿，赤脚踩在椅子边，把自己团成一个大得可怕的球。同样是宠物，待遇天差地别。他一声不吭地看着Armitage喂猫，看着Millicent的舌头舔到他的碗底，他有些不开心地嘟了嘟嘴。他鼓着的嘴还没来得及收回去，Armitage突然扭过头看了他一眼。

他的右脚“哧溜”一声从椅子边滑了下来，脚踝磕在椅子腿上，疼得他直龇牙。他收回脚，抓这脚踝查看伤势，还好只是骨头凸起的地方撞得有些发红。Armitage突然走到了他身前。他抬起头，看着Armitage来到餐桌边，伸手拔掉他插在蛋糕上的插牌，拿走了蛋糕。他手指挪到插牌上，将两张纸片压在手心下，牙齿咬住了嘴唇内侧的肉。他憋了半晌，咬牙切齿地开口：

“你不能给他喂人吃的东西。”

“我什么时候要喂他吃这种东西了？”

Armitage开口。他抬起头，看到蛋糕上已经有了缺口，Armitage正在咀嚼。Rey咬了一口就满脸幸福感的蛋糕到了Armitage嘴里仿佛变成了寡淡无味的鸡胸肉，Armitage脸上没有任何表情。

“很一般。……不过做到这种水平还不错。”

他思索了两秒这算不算是Armitage在夸奖他。算也不算吧，无所谓。Armitage夸奖他只有在揶揄他是好孩子的时候——一般情况下那时的他已经被情欲折磨到了几近癫狂的程度，却因为主人的命令必须忍耐。想起那些场景他赶忙压了口气，他当做居家服穿的高领毛衣还没长到能够遮住他的勃起。

因此他没有给出回应。他只是有些烦恼地盯着Armitage，盯着Armitage吃完蛋糕后打量着自己的手指。餐巾纸就在手边，他却不肯抽一张出来递给这男人。Armitage放下手，用另一只手拖了张椅子，坐到他面前，对着他伸出沾着糖霜的手指来：

“舔干净。”

突然到来的命令让他一怔。他盯着那只手，他知道想这只手早已想得发狂。让人发狂的东西突然出现在自己面前，他一时半刻就没有反应过来。Armitage的手指朝他勾了勾，他听到那男人再次开口：

“快点。不然我让Millicent舔了。”

竞争对手的名字甫一出现，他立刻伸长脖子、探出脑袋，颇具占有欲地含住了Armitage的手指。从第一次被锁在酒店里到现在四个月，他已经舔过了很多次Armitage的手指，没有一次比现在更让他觉得这手指可以成为他生命的养料。Armitage的手指很甜，上面沾着Millicent的浴液香气，混杂着一丝牛奶味。他的口腔中发出滋滋的水声来，舔过Armitage的指腹时，熟悉的电流感沿着他的耳根传导到他的大脑，继而铺上他全身的神经。他当然硬了。他在Armitage的指甲划过他的上颚时发出一声呻吟，他有些恼恨地听到Millicent跟着“喵”了一声。他舔得更加用力，他觉得自己像个傻子一样在和一只猫较劲。他不允许Armitage的注意力被Millicent分散。一个星期了。

一个星期过去，他终于触碰到Armitage了。

“饿了很久啊，看来？”

Armitage的话语里带着戏谑的成分，他便恼火地看了Armitage一眼。绝不夸张地、客观地讲，他屁股发痒。他希望Armitage现在就能因为他这一眼抽他一顿，他会毫不犹豫地叼着鞭子爬到Armitage面前——反正他也不是第一次这么做了。——回想，又是回想。越是回想他越是恍惚，恍惚之中他越来越硬。高潮他尚且可以控制，勃起那可真不是他能解决的问题。只是他早已养成了未经许可不去触碰自己的习惯，他的手抓住了椅子靠背，他只能无助地向前挪了挪屁股。

他突然看到吃饱喝足的Millicent跳上了Armitage的大腿。他吐出Armitage的手指，想也不想地抽出腿，一脚将Millicent从Armitage身上扫到了地上。他觉得自己简直坏得像个巫婆，明明是他执意要救Millicent一命，这会儿倒幼稚到和猫争风吃醋。他那一脚扫得Millicent猝不及防，被Armitage喂得肥成猪一般的橘猫跳到地上，跑到客厅抓起了沙发腿。他没好气地收回视线，看向Armitage的时候才意识到自己的脚还放在Armitage身上。完了，他想。……Armitage到底什么时候才肯抽他一顿鞭子？他能不能完得快点？

自己把Armitage的手指头吐出去了，这会儿再要回来就显得愚蠢至极。他的腿有些发僵。他正要把自己的腿收回来，Armitage却一把攥住了他的脚踝，

“我看看。”

“……什么？”

“磕着了吧？”

“你——”

他被吓住了。他真的被吓住了。哪怕下一秒Armitage变出一把电锯来锯了他的脚他都不意外，Armitage介意他磕着了没有——要么是他出现了幻觉，要么是Armitage脑子有什么毛病。除此之外就是有什么阴谋正在酝酿，他想不出第四种解答。突然作响的门铃声打断了Armitage施加在他手上的力度，他赶忙借机收回腿，来不及穿拖鞋，赤着脚跑向了玄关。

这一次来的是快递员。他像个日本人那样点头哈腰地收了快递，签好名，关上门。他抱着印着巨大的动画Logo的盒子站在门口不知何去何从。Armitage依旧坐在那把椅子上，回过头来看向他，观察了一阵快递包装，开口问道：

“买的什么？”

“……不关你的事。”

“我问你，你买的什么？”

“……衣服。”

“穿上我看看。”

“不、不能穿。”

“我让你穿你就穿。”

“真的不能穿。”

“你不穿我走了。”

Armitage作势就要从椅子上站起来。他猛地咬住下唇，下巴抽搐着，连做了两个深呼吸。他低声嘟哝着只有他自己听得到的诅咒走向卧室。他的步伐被Armitage打断了，那男人抽了支烟出来点着，手指冲着他摆了摆，

“在这儿换。”

“我——”

他想要在卧室里随便找点什么换上的计谋直接破碎，他恨不得现在就抓起玄关边鞋柜上放着的剪刀插进Armitage喉咙里。他咬了咬牙，拿起剪刀来，最终还是仅仅拿剪刀拆开了包装，哪怕他扎胶带扎得及其用力。

他看着包装里的衣服一声叹息。

水手服制式的分体泳装，根据他最喜欢的魔法少女变身时的衣装设计。他只是买来收藏和参考用，他根本没打算过自己穿。取出裙子的瞬间他怀疑他看到Armitage笑了，他看向Armitage的脸时只看到那男人眯着眼睛叼着烟。他褪掉他的长裤。他的勃起在谨慎四角裤的包裹下痕迹明显，拇指嵌进内裤边缘的时候他觉得他的脸在滴血。

当着Armitage的面脱光再寻常不过，他早已习惯，他早已没什么廉耻。但现在脱光之后多了个步骤，这个步骤足以颠覆他习惯的一切。他双脚踩进裙子里，直起身的时候小腹贴住了自己全勃的阴茎。他要死了。他要羞耻致死了，他却发现自己羞耻得发硬。泳装的布料再怎么弹性十足，到了他胯部的位置都已艰难无比，终于将裙子提到腰部，他的腰里明显地勒出了一圈肉。泳衣的三角裤对他勃起的刻画比他的内裤更为明目张胆，带来的压力也更让他觉得窒息，可他知道他的任务没有完成，他现在身上可笑地穿着高领毛衣。他把毛衣脱掉，抖开那件上衣。他真的不觉得自己能穿得上，他第一次在穿衣服的时候用尽了全身的力气，手指勾着卡在背后的泳衣，觉得自己笨得像只不会挠痒痒的猩猩。衣服像层被撑开的皮肤般贴在他身上，让他挺立的乳头同样无处遁形。他呼吸不畅。今天第三次地，他呼吸严重不畅。

“……你真的已经胖成猪了，Kylo。”

Armitage弹了弹烟灰，评价道。他抿着嘴，强迫自己没有因为这句话一脚把玄关摆着的鞋踢到Armitage脸上。是，他骨架都要比Armitage大一圈，他是比Armitage肉多点。……多很多，没错。可说他胖成猪……胖成猪也行。他已经一个星期没有听到Armitage喊他母猪了。

“快点过来，你这头猪。”

他听到Armitage命令他。走上前时，迎面而来的香烟烟雾让他喘不过气。他回到椅子上坐下，臀瓣接触到凉冰冰的木材，他浑身一个激灵。他盘起小臂遮住他坐下的时候憋出来的肚子，他别过脑袋看向了桌面。他注意到他用来装蛋糕的盘子被Armitage当成了烟灰缸。

“那盘子挺贵的。”

他说。

“我再给你买一个。”

Armitage回答。他抽了抽鼻子没吭气。

“腿。”

“什么？”

“把腿放回来。”

新的命令让他终于忍不住看向了Armitage。他真的觉得Armitage疯了，要么是这男人今天吃错了药，要么Armitage打算把他的脚锯掉。可他没有拒绝Armitage的权利。他缓慢地将那条腿重新放回Armitage身上，脚掌离Armitage的肚子公分之遥。

“胳膊拿开。”

他的手指一阵抽搐。他收回他的手臂，握住了椅子边缘。肚子上的肉是衣服勒出来的，那不是他吸口气憋出腹肌就能解决的问题。那层肉下面，胀得要死的性器看起来凄楚可怜。如果不是Armitage持续了四个月的高潮控制调教，他可能真的已经因为欲求不满昏过去了。

“上帝。你真的很肥。”

他猜到Armitage让他移开胳膊只有嘲笑他这一个目的，他咬着牙没有做声。Armitage转着他的脚踝看了看，突然道：

“今天和你在一起的那个女孩子是谁？”

“……你说Rey？”

“Rey？”

“是我朋友。”

“你们关系不错嘛。”

“比跟你的关系好点——Hux！”

他的话音未落，Armitage就拿指甲尖挠起了他的脚底。他险些从椅子上跌下去，整个人像条刚被钓上岸的鱼一样抽搐起来，带动屁股下的椅子摩擦地面咯吱作响。Armitage似乎根本没有停手的意思，手腕铁钳一样攥住他的脚踝，任他又哭又笑满嘴求饶，需要靠双手抓着桌沿和椅背才能保持身体平衡。直到烟灰落在裤子上时Armitage才收住手，弹掉衣服上的灰烬，颇有兴味地看向他：

“这么怕痒？”

“我——”

他根本只来得及吐出一个单词便需要调整自己的呼吸。他挣扎着重新坐直身体，又一次想把自己的腿收回来，又一次失败。他看向被Armitage锁紧了的脚踝，看向Armitage的手，忽然发现那只手旁，Armitage包裹在西装裤里的阴茎有了抬头的迹象。

他霎时间全然忘记了未尽的话。他像个贪婪的海盗看着宝藏一般死死地盯着Armitage的鼠蹊，喉结滚动的声音在他的耳道里恍若惊雷。他嗓子发干。他想把腿收回来，他太想了。他必须把腿收回来才有机会让自己的上身贴近Armitage，他才有机会尝到他日思夜想的肉棒的味道。欲望在他的脸上暴露无遗，下身的胀痛让他忍不住发出了呜咽也似的呻吟。Armitage挑了挑眉毛，

“想要了？”

“……想。”

“想要谁的东西？”

“Master Hux的鸡巴。”

他几乎是条件反射般地回答。他觉得他还是比Millicent强一些的，毕竟狗比猫更要听话。他听到Armitage一声嗤笑。

“你们OTAKU真的很恶心。你知道你现在是什么样子吗？穿着裙子，硬得像嗑了春药，除了想舔我之外脑子里什么都没有。——Ren副总监，要不要我把你的样子拍下来，公司里每个人都来一份？”

“……不要，Master Hux。”

他低下头回答。游戏时间开始了，他明白。他等了很久，久到他甚至已经难以分辨游戏开始的讯号。他还是想把腿收回来。他想跪下，想回到自己熟悉的姿势，想把自己的脸埋在Armitage的两腿之间。只是他已经不能乱动了。他已经没有乱动的资格了。

皮带按扣打开的声音让他的肩膀微微一耸。他后颈淌下汗来，他突然觉得自己把空调温度调得过高。皮带按扣，裤子拉锁。前液无法控制地渗出他的马眼，他的手指在椅子边缘掐得发白。Armitage鲜少会自己拉开拉链，接下来的举动对他来说完全是未知。

他只能等待。每一秒的等待都是地狱般的煎熬。

“用脚帮我做。”

他惊讶地抬起头。他看到Armitage又点了支烟，松开了攥着他脚踝的那只手。他僵住了，右脚放在那里没动。

四个月里他没听到过这个指令，新的玩法让他有点转不过弯来。

“手不要乱动。帮我射出来，我就让你碰你自己。”

Armitage再次给出命令。他的视线从Armitage吐出青烟的嘴唇转移到他垂涎已久的性器上，那性器旁边是他今天刚刚被Rey感慨说“超大”的脚。他轻轻喘息。他咽了口唾沫，用大脚趾尝试着碰了碰Armitage的阴茎，继而向下，笨拙地抚弄起了双球。他看着Armitage的勃起越来越明显，他从下唇咬下一块皮来，抬起了自己的左腿。他将两条腿都压在Armitage身上，脚趾指尖抱住了柱状体，脚掌前段微微施力。大脚趾划过冠状沟的时候他听到低沉的呻吟伴随着烟雾从Armitage嘴中吐出，他被高弹力布料压制着的阴茎疼到简直要让他流泪。深蓝色布料想必已经因为水渍发暗，他夹住腿，同时施加了脚上的力量。

肉棒终于变成了他熟悉的全勃的形状，他已经觉得自己被抽走了口腔中所有的水分。右脚脚掌下滑，他用脚心轻轻踩着Armitage的卵袋，蹭着他脚掌的体毛依旧让他阵阵发痒。失去了右脚的陪伴，他尽最大可能岔开左脚拇指，将Armitage的勃起夹在了脚趾间。人体极限自带的压迫力似乎让Armitage很惬意。他转而用右脚的脚趾从下探了探Armitage的睾丸。

漫长的喘息与烟雾一同出现，他将这一切当成了Armitage的夸奖。他再次在睾丸附近施力，继而让右脚上移，两只脚的脚掌完全包围了Armitage的阴茎。把那两只脚想象成自己的嘴，他告诉自己，他不能不知足，他能够被允许触碰那里已经是主人的恩赐了——呜咽声溢出他的喉咙，他时时刻刻都觉得自己下一秒就要迎来极限。Armitage的右手突然抚过他的小腿，

“专心点，Kylo。”

他赶忙点点头。他平稳自己的呼吸，将感官从欲望集中到触觉上去。他是个失败的宠物，他居然需要主人提醒才能做好自己份内的工作，所以他必须接受惩罚，惩罚就是他不被允许触碰自己……他早已没工夫为肚子上的那圈肉感到羞耻，他只在乎Master Hux的小母猪什么时候才能尝到主人精液的味道。他希望Armitage允许他用嘴收尾。他喜欢精液喷溅在自己嘴里的感觉，咽下去的时候总有一些会溢出他的口腔。他用两只大脚趾轮番刺激着Armitage的龟头，心中矛盾万分。他想要快点迎来自己的解放，可解放的许可宣告着他触碰Armitage的机会的终结。他觉得他已经很努力了，可他毕竟是第一次用脚侍奉主人，连他自己都知道自己笨得要命。Armitage突然向里推了推他的脚踝，

“夹紧。”

他立刻用脚掌夹紧了Armitage的阴茎。那只他舔过的手拨弄着他的脚趾，继而握住他的脚面，Armitage开始在他的两脚之间抽插。晶亮的前液沿着龟头滑上他的脚背，沾上他的脚底，黏腻的触感伴随着微痒让他怀疑自己的脚底变成了新的性器官。他的胸口同阴茎一样涨得发痛，他开始无法控制自己的呻吟，他的呼吸紊乱，后穴阵阵抽搐，他几乎要坐不稳自己的身体。他脚上的每一寸皮肤都变成了敏感带，火花噼噼啪啪地在他神经里乱窜，龟头插进他脚趾沟的时候他突然一阵痉挛。大脑空白一片的间隙中，他已经不可挽回射在了泳衣里。他的腿软了，脚上也失了力。意识到自己做了什么的瞬间，他抠着椅子边缘的双手松开，他弯下身，捂住了脸。

他花了将近十秒才意识到自己真的玩大了。他一个星期没高潮了，他一直是个听话的宠物，可他现在玩大了。他不敢抬头看向Armitage，他开始发抖，他迫切地想要将在自己就地藏起来。他可能躲不过那顿重型鞭了，哪怕他家里根本没有这样的东西，可他毫不怀疑Armitage能把任何东西都变得足以带来同样的伤害。他完了。他未经主人允许高潮了。

“对不起，Master Hux，我……对不起……”

他的声音哆哆嗦嗦地从手掌间传出，他的手肘贴在他肚子的肉上，一时间他对自己厌恶至极。早知道高潮之后会这么难受，他为什么不能允许自己忍着点？他怎么能允许自己——他——

“真是没用。”

简单的词语几乎要把他击溃，他想跪下求饶，可他没有指令不能随便改变自己的姿势。Armitage把他的腿推开，他像是失去了知觉一般地任由自己的腿落在地面上。他听到Millicent在旁边叫了起来。不，别过来，现在别过来，你这该死的猫——

“我给你一个弥补的机会。”

Armitage接着开口。他鼻子一抽，他快要哭了，他几乎是抽噎着抬起了头。他的主人探身上前，摸了摸他的脑袋，

“跪下。剩下的用嘴。”

“Master……”

“少废话。”

“是。”

他即刻跪下。他的膝盖磕得很痛，他没有去在意。他挪动疼痛的膝盖，凑到Armitage身前，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，右手握住已经被他的双脚磨湿了的阴茎，抬起头来，

“我……我可不可以……”

“可以。”

根本用不着他把句子说完，Armitage就知道他想要什么。他们的性关系持续了四个月，除了完全空白的这一个星期之外，多数时候他一周要挨三次打。Armitage已经太了解他了。

他眼中闪现出感激的神色来，他笑了笑，探出舌头来舔了舔马眼上挂着的体液。右手扯开后穴附近的布料，他将手指探入了自己的洞口。他心中满是被原谅和纵容的快乐，他的舌头积极地裹着Armitage的勃起打转，下体持续的酥麻感让他感到前所未有的满足。他的愿望得以实现，他得以用唇舌帮他的主人收尾。他终于迎来了浓稠的精液，他大口吞咽，伸长了舌头将肉棒舔得干干净净。这种时候他往往被允许靠在Armitage的大腿上喘口气，只是这一次Armitage的指甲挠了挠他的下巴。他发出满足的呜呜声，像猫一般撒着娇，侧脸蹭了蹭Armitage的大腿。他接过Armitage递来的纸巾，细致地将Armitage的阴茎擦干净，将肉棒放回裤子里，拉上拉链。他帮他的主人扣好腰带。一个合格的宠物需要知道如何善后。

毕竟他在Armitage的办公室里没少这么做过。

他希望这个瞬间持续得长一些，可以让他一直靠在Armitage的大腿上，哪怕他已经跪得小腿发麻。可Armitage还是开了口。才听到第一个音节，他心中便泛起一种难以压制的失落，他听到Armitage对他说：

“起来吧。把自己收拾干净。换好衣服，跟我出去。”

失落被语句的含义打散了。他微微仰起脸，

“去哪儿？”

“出去吃饭。”

他点了点头。他满足地叹息一声，游戏结束了，他站起身。他走向卧室，小腿还有些发软。

“——把塞子戴上。”

Armitage在他身后道。

“好的，Master Hux。”

他回答，他努力抑制住声音中因激动而生的颤抖。他走进卧室，关上门。他在床边坐下，望着衣柜眨了眨眼睛，一时间还有些回不过神来。他今天幸运得简直不符合常理，Armitage简直宽容得不像话，而且……他拖拖拉拉地脱掉身上的泳衣，擦干净自己的下体，打开床头柜找出每次使用后都会消毒收好的肛塞。他咬着牙将肛塞推进去，找出干净内衣来换上，站在衣柜前思考等一下该穿什么样的衣服。他今天是受到宠爱的宠物，他其实很想穿便服。可和Armitage吃饭的地方不会是什么中低档场所，他只能有些惋惜地换上西装。他梳好头发，补上香水，拉开卧室的门，回到客厅。

其实他有点怀疑Armitage要把自己带出去卖掉了。

他轻轻甩了甩头。可笑。

而Millicent已经又坐上了Armitage的大腿。

他很是不悦，但他并没有让自己表现出来。他今天得到的够多了，他不应该再感到嫉妒。——主人明显更喜欢他一些，不是么？……而且，“把塞子戴上”是他今晚可以尽情侍奉主人的讯号。他已经幸运过头了。

他突然注意到Armitage手中捏着的东西——那是他早些时候画的那两张插牌。插牌上的牙签不知去了何方，Armitage正盯着那两张卡纸若有所思。他的出现让Armitage停下了抚着Millicent的那只手，那男人再自然不过地抽出钱包来，把两张卡纸夹在钱包里，又将钱包塞了回去。

“准备好了？”

“……是。”

他点点头。他的眼睛仍盯着Armitage放钱包的那个口袋，无论那家伙表现得再怎么自然，他注意到了。他内心涌起浪花来，他站在浪头上，在内心掐着自己胳膊，逼迫自己没有愚蠢地刻意指出他的主人方才的动作。他和Armitage一起来到门口，他站在走廊里等着Armitage回屋安置Millicent，等待的过程中他掏出手机，他暂时还没有等到Rey的回复。他瞟了一眼手机上的时间。11月19号，没问题，11月19号，原创本子Only召开的日子，他忙了一个月就是为了参展。现在展会结束了。可他总觉得这数字还有什么含义。1119。1119……等等。

等等。

门扉开启的声音传来，他看到Armitage出现在走廊尽头。他等着Armitage走到他面前，他与这个和他水火不容的同事并肩走向电梯，走向地下车库。踏出电梯的那一刻他终于克制不住，他甚至多少放慢了脚步，其实他开口之前就已经想好了结局，只是他不在乎。他甚至已经想好了如何回答Armitage用来敷衍他的那句“哦，是吗”，万事俱备，只欠他的冲动。他的冲动到位了，他便在Armitage身后开口道：

“其实今天是我生日。”

“——我知道。不然你以为我今天在干什么？”

结局和他的预想南辕北辙，他一时哑然，一时不知所措。在他还没决定好要不要扑上去从背后给Armitage一个拥抱之前，他的男人双手插在风衣口袋里，头也不回地耸了耸肩膀：

“生日快乐，母猪。”

-END-


	4. Chapter 4

做爱的时候手机忘记静音是个严重的错误。

为某人设置的特殊铃声响起的那一秒，Kylo条件反射般地肩胛骨一耸，牙齿险些碰到Armitage的阴茎。只是想象到自己牙齿碰到会带来的后果就让Kylo出了一身冷汗，持续作响的铃声中他嘴巴僵硬得像个三百年没洗的飞机杯。熟练的舌头似乎在这一瞬间忘记了舔舐的技巧，为了弥补，他只能包着Armitage的性器前后晃起了脑袋。双手被手铐固定，他只能将手掌贴在地上，以一种明显笨拙的体态持续着自己被严重分神的服务。半晌，他听到Armitage合上手头那本中级日语教材：

“去接电话吧。”

他不知道该如释重负还是该为电话过后的待遇出一身冷汗。可Armitage这句话并非建议而是命令，同Armitage私下相处的时间里，他们的对话模式从来如此。他只能乖巧地后撤脑袋，合上嘴，用在硬质地板上跪了太久而疼得打颤的膝盖晃晃悠悠地站起来，伸手到Armitage眼前要他的主人帮他打开手铐。

“有什么事情我不能听吗？”

主人的视线停留在课本上的对话栏，全然不去理会他的那双手。

他只能咬咬牙，硬着头皮走到放着手机的柜子前去。接还是不接，这是个需要他思考但不会给他太多思考时间的问题。他的思考还没结束，Armitage在他身后轻描淡写道：

“接电话。”

电话铃声终于被Kylo截断了。他做不到跪在地上歪着脑袋用耳朵贴上手机的姿势，算上惩罚，今晚他已经在地板上跪了两个小时，他的膝盖几乎完全失去了知觉。只是Armitage每次都会打发他去楼下的整骨店按摩，目前看来，他还能再跪一会儿。

他按下公放键，抢先开口道：

“Rey？”

“怎么这么久才接？”

电话那端传来他最好的朋友的活力四射又带着些抱怨的声音。

“刚才……刚才在洗澡。”

他瞥了一眼Armitage道。他的主人只是继续看着那本日语教材。

“好吧。圣诞节有什么打算没有？”

“圣诞节——”

打算多了。比如和Armitage在银座的高级餐厅里吃饭——需要提前半年订座位，半年前他不知道他和Armitage的关系能不能持续到圣诞节，那时瞻前顾后地没有订；现在看来，关系虽然持续着，却也没必要订。还有把自己藏到一个大蛋糕里，从蛋糕里跳出来祝Armitage圣诞快乐——这是情人间的活动，他和Armitage不是情人，而且八成Armitage会扭头就走。或者穿着圣诞连身小皮裙给Armitage跳钢管舞——不管Armitage会不会看了个开头就要他滚出自己房间。他的打算很多，每个在自己的房间闻着Armitage施舍给他的T恤入睡的夜晚，他都能想出无数种和Armitage共度佳节的方法，直到三天前他在下班路上、坐在他主人的车里，一边忍受着跳蛋带来的刺激，一边嗓音颤抖地问：

“你圣诞节有时间吗？”

Armitage打了个转向灯：

“加班。”

“哦。”

他低下头。所有的幻想最终都只能停留在幻想的阶段，看来他和Armitage的第一个圣诞节就要这样过去了。

和Armitage不一样，为了给自己尽可能地腾出时间来画他的小黄本，他几乎每天都在以1.5倍于常人的效率完成工作任务，也因此总是在本身就情绪暴躁的基础上更加暴躁，风评严重受损，听Kazuda说部门员工的私下人气投票里他输给Armitage足足124票，而驻日本分公司加上他和Armitage总共也就126个人。但多亏了他平日工作效率超出常人，圣诞节这天他可以完全正常地享受自己的假期，只是没了Armitage，他真的不知道这假期还有什么“享受”可言。

于是他叹了口气，回答了Rey的问题：

“……没有。”

“要不要出来一起吃饭？”

接电话的全程他都不敢怎么看Armitage，听到这个问题他忍不住看了他的主人一眼。Armitage对Rey提出的这个问题毫无反应。他只能在心中默默叹息，有些无精打采地道：

“好啊。”

“那我们选哪家餐厅？找个不用订位或者现在订位也来得及的——”

“Rey，这样……我们能不能等会儿说？我还没洗完澡……等会儿我跟你Line联系？”

“也行。你还有多久洗完？”

他看着他Armitage，看着那根他垂涎的阴茎，喉结动了动：

“两个小时。”

“什么？！”

他没去回复Rey的疑问，直接挂了电话，开了静音。成吧，他知道两个小时以后他少不了挨一顿Rey的抱怨，但是两个小时以后Armitage应该已经把他的灵魂操出窍了。没事。让Rey抱怨去吧。

他松了口气，小心翼翼地回到Armitage面前，再一次跪下，再一次服务起他主人的性器。他希望Armitage不要因为他忘记开静音的失误而过多地责罚他，他多少还是有些紧张，因此他的动作与平时比起来还是不可避免地有些生疏。他知道他的主人对于口交很严格，他足足被训练了两个月才终于让Armitage第一次射在他嘴里……对于往昔的回忆刺激他的性欲，性欲让他脑袋发昏，他那舔舐逗弄的水平终于又回到了以往的程度。他听到他的主人开始发出呻吟，日语教材被放在了一旁，他的脑袋上落下Armitage的手。他嘴里的性器颤动，那是Armitage射精的前兆。他感到快乐。Armitage的快乐就是他的快乐。他将口腔抽成真空开始用力吸吮。

舌头被喷涌出的精液冲击，他赶忙大口将液体咽下了喉咙。他很想多品品主人体液的滋味，但是他必须做好给主人清洁的准备。他抬起手，捧住Armitage的阴茎，探长了舌头舔拭干净。

等会儿见，你这大家伙。

他带着恍惚的微笑注视着他主人进入不应期的性器。想到再见到这东西活力四射的时候就是他飘飘欲仙的时候，他自己的那只早已硬得发痛。他等着Armitage夸奖他，等着Armitage叫他到床上去。他们两个星期没来过全套了，他已经厌烦用冰冷的假鸡巴安慰自己的屁眼了。

他没想到Armitage只是抽了两张纸巾，把自己的阴茎擦干净，塞回了裤子里。

“Master Hux……？”

他恐慌地抬起头。Armitage站起身，拿起那本日语教材，走了。

色令智昏，未被满足的色更让Kylo在接下来的几天里都像得了经前期综合症，烦躁地在假期里把自己闷在房间中，拉着窗帘、盯着电脑，给新年的原创Only场画那份他原本根本没打算出的无料。红发姐姐又把Benny气哭了，他画完了重看，想到两天过去，Armitage都懒得回他的消息、懒得接他的电话、懒得给他开门，他就气得想在漫画里把红发姐姐分尸。但他只要想到这样的剧情就要垂泪，这可是Benny的红发姐姐啊，他这样做了，Benny该有多伤心呢？

他又有多伤心呢？

从为了照顾自己的颈椎而花大价钱购买的人体工学椅上像滩史莱姆一样滑下来，他在地板上打了几个滚，躺成一个大字型望着顶灯，身体呈现出发烧一般的目眩症状，鸡巴硬得像个铁锤。

太可怜了，他一边把手伸进裤子里一边想，他真是太可怜了。分手算了。……哎，也不对，他和Armitage又没交往，没交往又怎么分手呢？他的屁眼又是个叛徒，只要看到Armitage就会开始抽搐，他能说服自己的心，他又要怎么说服自己的屁眼呢？……多么无解的问题。多么让他痛苦的关系。

Hux真是个王八蛋。

他一边抚弄着自己的阴茎一边想。

他好想被Hux操到白眼翻到后脑勺啊。

他往后穴里塞了两根手指，陷入了混杂着情欲的绝望。

晚些时候，下了电车，冒雪走过节日气息浓郁的街道，与一对对他恨不得扔进东京湾的情侣擦肩而过，Kylo如丧考妣地走进了Rey和他说定的那间家庭餐厅。选择家庭餐厅实属无奈之举，圣诞节前几天想要订到正经餐厅根本不可能，Rey又要坚守那份人在异乡坚持过节的仪式感，挑来挑去只能找了这家他平时嗤之以鼻的家庭餐厅。他把背包随手扔在座位上，整个人软趴趴地在卡座里坐下，还没打招呼就趴在了桌子上，碎发掉进了Rey的刨冰碗里。

“你画稿子把自己画成这样了？”

Rey停下勺子问他。

他有气无力地举起右手，探出中指。

“我怎么得罪你了？”

Rey掰了一把他的手指道。

“我是叫你看我的指头。那个坑。”

一天里有18个小时都在握笔，他的中指顶端陷下去的坑到现在都没弹回来。

“嗯……没想到永远能按时交稿的Benny@Heaven也能有这种经历。”

Rey倒是毫无同情心。餐厅的食物香气刺激他的胃，他想起来这两天他都没怎么好好吃东西。他伸手摸住菜单，有气无力地坐起来，一手摊开菜单，一手揉了揉自己因为熬夜和作息不稳而红肿的眼睛，抬手叫来了服务员。

“炸薯条，大份……黑胡椒牛排，蒜蓉鸡排，不要套餐……奶油蛤蜊意面，还有这个披萨……巧克力香蕉芭菲，两块芝士蛋糕……等等，还有六个鸡翅。圣诞节限定汉堡，这个要套餐。……好了。不够了我再点。”

服务员恭恭敬敬地对他鞠了个躬，走开了。他端起桌子上的冰水一饮而尽，放下杯子，看向忘了把刨冰塞进自己嘴里的Rey：

“……怎么了？”

“你几天没吃饭了？”

“少见多怪。”

“我知道你平时也很能吃，但是这个——”

他翻了个白眼，向后靠到椅背上：

“两天。”

“画个无料不至于吧？”

“我画了三个版本，然后留下了最不让我生气的那个。”

“……你到底受什么刺激了？”

“没什么。”

他拿起餐巾纸盖在自己脸上。

“操他妈的圣诞节。”

他闷声闷气地说。

邻座的两个女高中生被他逗笑了。……啊，女孩子真好啊。青春靓丽。怎么自己就是个母牛一样雄壮的男人呢？

毫无道理的忧郁来得一样没有道理。

Rey瘪着嘴想了想，放下勺子，试探地问道：

“失恋了？”

“……没有。”

没恋爱哪儿来的失恋。

“你喜欢的人和别人过圣诞节去了？”

“……没有。”

我喜欢的人和工作过圣诞节去了。

“那你忧郁个什么劲儿？”

“嗯……”

“你又和Hux吵架了？”

Rey的问题就像是让他被卡车碾过了脚趾头。他直起身，纸巾从脸上掉落，尚未开口，Rey就已经透过他的表情得到了肯定的答案。Rey叹了口气，

“工作上的事情就不要在意那么多了嘛。难得过节……我给你点杯酒吧。”

Rey说着，拿起了一旁的饮料单，叫来了服务员。他坐在那里，胸口郁结着难以抒发的怨气，趁着Rey点单的功夫，拿起手机，打开推特，在Benny@Heaven账号上发出一条新状态：

“Hux是史上人类能遇到的最严重的海绵体大脑癌患者”。

发出状态后他往下翻了翻，无料预告；新本预告；活动宣传；转发的Rey画的黄图；哦，这条：

“卡车撞在了Hux身上，天哪，好可怜的卡车”。

这是他一个星期以前因为Hux没吃完他排队买来的舒芙蕾还把舒芙蕾扔进了垃圾桶时他发的状态。

Benny@Heaven憎恨自己的同事Hux是他的粉丝和同好间公开的秘密。

Rey的手机上弹出他更新状态的提示。Rey点开，笑了。

“我就知道。……来吧，吃东西。那种家伙嘛，吃顿饭就把他忘了。”

他只能应和着点点头。服务员端上来他的炸薯条，他像是捏爆Hux的蛋一样把番茄酱挤在了盘子边缘。

手机叮当一声，他的热情粉丝AH_BennylsMyPussyCat给他点了个赞。这倒是让他获得了两三秒的宽慰：看来这位经常陪他辱骂Hux的粉丝今夜也在度过一个寂寞的圣诞节。多么寂寞的世界啊。啊，看那些窗外的情侣。他们都应该被丢进东京湾。

薯条炸得酥脆，番茄酱酸甜调味正到好处。道理他都懂，可他还是觉得他在吃石灰。

“要不跟我说Hux又怎么惹着你了？”

Rey问他。

“算了。”

他露出一副被生活的暴雨打蔫了的落水狗的疲惫表情。说也不知道如何开口，开口了也不知道哪些该说哪些不该说。算了。不如不说。

他又抓起两根石灰棒。手机被他关了声音倒扣在桌子上，他没注意到屏幕亮起来，有了一条新的提示。

见他实在是没什么精神，Rey干脆岔开话题给他讲起了圈子里的八卦。某某画手刚刚和大公司签约，某某写手其实是原作主演之一，某某剪刀手参与过原片的后期工作……他有一搭没一搭地听着，吃掉了牛排、汉堡、披萨和意面，直到Rey把话题转到新年他们将要参加的那场展会，他突然想起来：

“Finn呢？”

Armitage对他的冷落让他这几天里都没去思考这个问题，事到如今他才想起来，Rey的正常操作应该是约Finn出来过圣诞节，毕竟Finn刚刚从Rey的助手升级成Rey的男朋友。

“在家画网点。”

Rey叉走一块他的汉堡排。

“圣诞节也不给他放个假？”

“放了假就赶不上新年活动了。”

Rey耸耸肩。这话说得如此理所应当，不仅让Kylo打了个寒颤，暗中觉得他绝对不能得罪Rey这女人。

“你呢？来日本这么久，也没找到合适的吗？”

Rey问他。

“……难说。”

话一出口他就感到了后悔，他还不如直接扯谎说没有。勾起Rey的好奇心可不是什么好事。

“怎么个难说法？”

……看吧。他就不该给出这种答案。他思索一瞬，套了个极为常用的句子：

“我喜欢的人不喜欢我？”

“哈？”

Rey的表情扭曲在一起。大概Rey也没想到眼前这个大家伙会说出这种话吧。天哪。他真的感觉自己是一头不配拥有人类情感的壮硕母牛。他刚要摆摆手把这话题带过，却突然发现Rey的视线从他脸上移开，方才还紧紧眯着的眼睛看向他身后，瞪得老大。耳旁响起服务员齐声的“欢迎光临”，他顺着Rey的视线扭过头——

厚重的高级长风衣肩膀上沾着雪，外套下是那身Kylo颇为喜爱的西装，Armitage站在餐厅门口，手里提着蛋糕盒，正皱着眉头四下寻找着他的身影。

“这个人……”

Rey愣了愣，

“……我们以前见过吧？就是在停车场叫住你的那个红毛大帅哥？”

“他……呃……这……”

Kylo半张着嘴巴，半天说不出一句话来。他的个头太高，傻样在Armitage眼里一览无余，他惊恐地看到Armitage露出一个温和而喜悦的笑容，走到他和Rey身边：

“抱歉，来晚了。”

……什么？！

他竟然被Armitage亲了额头。

邻座的那两个高中女生发出惊呼，他听到几句低声的“不是吧”。

“……你怎么在这儿？”

他张口结舌地问。

“没看手机吗？”

Armitage笑着问他。他被那和善的笑容吓得头皮起飞，慌乱地拿起手机，看了一眼屏幕：

手机提示他Master Hux正通过定位服务确定他的所在地。

他还没来得及开口，对面的Rey就忘记了咀嚼嘴里的鸡肉，一字一顿地：

“这、他、妈、的……”

“呃……Rey，我来解释一下——”

他不知道要怎么解释。

Armitage轻轻推了推他，示意要他给自己让个位子出来。他近乎出于本能地遵照了Armitage的指令，他早已学会了解读他主人的每一个小动作。Armitage脱掉外套搭在椅背上，在他身边坐下，向Rey伸出手：

“我叫Armitage。”

“……你、你好？”

Rey疑惑而尴尬地同Armitage握了握手。

“我们以前在展会上见过，对吧？我是Kylo的同事。Kylo之前问我要不要圣诞节来见见他最好的朋友。我因为要加班，所以只能说看情况。这会儿刚忙完，就赶紧过来了。”

“我没说——”

反驳的话刚刚出口，Kylo就被Armitage在桌子下掐了大腿。他立刻闭上嘴，逻辑思考的能力像热锅上的蚂蚁掉进热锅，已经被直接煮熟了。

“所以——你和Kylo是——”

“你觉得呢？”

Armitage露出一个高深莫测的笑容。高深莫测的笑容持续了几秒，Armitage似乎绷不住了一般，开朗地笑起来：

“就是你想的那种。”

“……我操。”

Rey一度忘了继续往自己的嘴里塞东西。趁着自己的神智有那么一丁点的缓和，Kylo赶紧岔开话题：

“你——Kazuda组的策划案你这么早就看完了？”

“明天再看其实也不着急。”

Armitage凑上前吻了吻他。……说真的，他觉得自己的头皮已经飞到圣诞老人的雪橇上去了。

“我瞎了。——你说你单身啊，Kylo！”

Rey在对面抗议。

Armitage放开他，冲Rey笑了笑，指指自己的手机：

“我看到Kylo的SNS账号更新，看来Hux又惹着他了。我觉得还是来关怀一下他比较好。”

……什么？这家伙都在说什么？

Kylo开始装傻：

“SNS？”

Armitage拿起手机，打开推特，熟练地翻出他的帐号：

“Hux是史上人类……”

他几乎完全没听到Armitage后面念了什么。他觉得自己仿佛被人对着胸口开了一管加能炮，整个世界都要从他眼前消散了。

“所以你也认识Hux？”

Rey问道。

“当然认识。我是Kylo的同事嘛。”

Armitage点点头，

“我得说，Hux简直把Kylo虐得满地爬。无怪乎Kylo有不满，我太能理解了。”

“你能理解就见鬼了。”

Kylo低声咕哝。他的运动鞋上挨了Armitage一脚。

“那家伙到底有多讨人厌啊？”

Rey接着问。

“非常非常讨厌——至少在Kylo的认知中吧。我倒觉得还好，毕竟工作上有冲突在所难免。看到Hux收拾Kylo其实也挺好玩——你不会因为这种想法生气吧，亲爱的？”

Armitage回过头，宠爱地看着他。

“……不会。”

他感觉是他胸口的加能炮大洞在替他说话。他要五感失灵了。

“尤其是看Kylo的推特更新，特别有趣。我收藏了很多……比如这条，”

Armitage翻着手机念起来，

“‘上帝把家里的老鼠抓起来，扔在马桶里冲到了人间，Boom，我们拥有了狗娘养的Hux’。还有这条：‘如果Hux能明天就暴毙，我就穿着草裙去夏威夷海岸跳一个星期的脱衣舞’。这条也不错：‘敲敲门，谁在哪儿？——哦，是Hux提着他的头送给我啦！’——我得说，Kylo在辱骂Hux方面是个天才。”

“我不是。”

Kylo疲软地否定。他就差说出一句“对不起”了，后面还要加一句称呼，“主人”。可他在Rey面前，Rey对眼前的状况究竟有多严重一无所知。他的五感失灵，没错。他甚至无法通过对之后几个小时的预想而让自己的屁股隐隐作痛。他不知道离开这间家庭餐厅之后Hux会不会把他像抽完的烟头一样扔在雪地上。他完了。

……他的推特帐号是带锁的。如果Armitage能看到他的动态，说明当初是他亲手把Armitge放进来的。他的主人什么都知道了。到底从什么时候开始——等等——那次Armitage突然出现在展会上——那都是多久以前了——上帝——圣母啊——吉萨斯——救救我——我在那以后大概又骂了一百次Hux吧——

“所以你知道平时Kylo都在干什么？”

Rey似乎终于从天降Armitage的震惊中走了出来，叉子又回到了盘子里。Armitage点点头，搂住Kylo的肩膀：

“该做的事情都做了，偶尔也会在彼此家里过夜，我当然都知道。”

那只经常拿着鞭子抽打Kylo的手捏了捏Kylo的肩膀，不知为何，从这简单的动作中，Kylo本能地感受到了一种警告的意味。他缓了片刻，苍白地笑了笑：

“……抱歉，Rey。之前没跟你提到过……”

“等等。……Kylo，你男朋友是红头发。”

“……嗯。”

Rey说的没错。除了Armitage不是他男朋友。

“你是黑头发。”

“嗯。”

“所以你的漫画……”

“嗯。”

“操。你们平时都在家里玩那么野吗？”

“……嗯。”

他觉得他要被身边的男人和Rey一起判死刑了。他听到他的主人发出笑声：

“我在他手机里的备注是Master。”

“哦——啊——恶——”

Rey发出怪物一般的感慨声来。服务员走到三人身旁，端上来两块芝士蛋糕。Armitage松开Kylo，把两块蛋糕推到一旁，拆开自己带来的那只盒子上的缎带，

“圣诞快乐，甜心——还有Rey，对吧？还是吃我买的这一份吧。”

他看着Armitage亲手切起了知名蛋糕店的圣诞限定蛋糕。他不知道这家伙从哪里搞来的这东西，他在推特上转发过这家蛋糕店，叫唤了两三天想吃却没人陪他吃。……天啊，他就不该把他除了对主人的迷恋之外的所有想法都发到网上，网络世界真是太他妈的恐怖了。

Armitage切下一大块蛋糕递给Rey，又切了一大块到他盘子里来。薯条有多像石灰，这块蛋糕就有多像石棉。他觉得自己要立刻中毒暴毙原地死亡了。

“但Kylo刚刚说他喜欢的人——”

或许是意识到这句话说完会凭空营造出一个牵扯到根本不存在的第三者的修罗场，Rey说到一半突然闭了嘴。Armitage追问：

“Kylo喜欢的人怎么了？”

“他喜欢的人……呃……今天晚上不会来。”

“可我来了啊。算是给他的圣诞节礼物吧。”

Armitage贴心地给Rey的茶杯里又倒了一杯热气腾腾的柚子茶。Rey的脸上虽然依旧写满疑惑，倒也为Armitage诸种绅士举动所感染，自己思索了许久，突然露出释然的微笑：

“我就说嘛。Kylo才不会因为仅仅因为画稿就搞得精神不振要死要活呢。以后可得多陪陪他啊。”

……Rey啊。求你了，别说了。

他绝望地发现他根本无法向Rey传达自己的绝望。

“那是当然。——啊，对了。忘了给你。这是我的名片。”

他眼睁睁地看着Armitage的手伸进西装口袋里，意识到Armitage要干什么的瞬间他立刻探身阻拦，却被他的主人迎面一个轻吻，以至于他的动作看起来像是主动向Armitage索吻。来不及了，完了。他看着Rey接过了那张名片。

他根本不敢去看Rey脸上的表情。他像只鸵鸟一样把自己的脸埋在了桌子下面。

“——这——Armitage——HUX？！”

躲在桌子下他也知道，Rey的声音瞬间穿透了餐厅的天花板。

……完了，全完了。

他不记得他是怎么走出那间餐厅的了。好像Armitage搂着他？好像他的爱尔兰裔主人给了Rey一个拥抱和贴面吻？好像他手里还提着半个没吃完的蛋糕？他是怎么上车的？Armitage走进停车场，抽回放在他身上的手，打开车门的时候狠狠推了一把他的后腰，叫他进去？他什么时候把安全带系上的？

手机频繁的震动将他从灵魂出窍的状态唤回，他才发现自己脑袋抵着玻璃窗，萎顿地在副驾驶上缩了一路。他掏出手机，满屏都是Rey的消息：

_“你 这 个 大 骗 子”_

_“搞半天你根本就是在推特上秀恩爱”_

_“我从未瞎得有今晚这么彻底”_

_“我要去给Finn放个假，然后带他出去开房”_

_“圣诞快乐，王八蛋”_

_“哦对，祝你度过幸福的一夜。XOXO”_

_“还有，下次多给我讲讲你们怎么回事。大骗子”_

……哦，Rey。他最好的Rey。永远站在他身边的Rey。他甚至都不知道要怎么和Rey解释他的困境。他把两条又粗又长的腿团到椅子上，抱紧了原本放在他大腿上的那盒没吃完的蛋糕。

“……为什么？”

他的声音像个干瘪的老头。

“什么为什么？”

Armitage似乎完全专注在开车上。

“你觉得很有趣吗？”

“是啊。”

“让我在最好的朋友面前丢人很有趣吗？”

“你觉得我说我是你男朋友很丢人？”

“不是——但是——Armie——”

“只有我允许你撒娇的时候你才能那么叫我。”

“你不是我的男朋友。”

“我知道。”

“你只是来看我出丑的。”

“是的。”

“为什么？”

“好玩。”

“你五岁吗？”

“你呢？在网上骂我很有趣是吧？AH_BennyIsMyPussyCat给你点赞留言转发互动让你很高兴吧？”

“AH——操，等等——”

“我以为你能早点认出来。你的愚蠢永远能超乎我的想象。”

Armitage放下车窗。而他已经被驯化得太好了，他从椅子上直起身，摸出烟来递进主人嘴里，再帮主人点上火。狭小的空间里，青烟呛得他直咳嗽。他缩回座椅上。

“还有，你居然在家庭餐厅吃了两万多日币。你的胃口也能超乎我的想象。”

Armitage补充。

“我两天没吃饭了。”

他有些委屈地揉揉鼻子，虽然他知道最后是Armitage给他结的帐。他只得到主人的一声冷笑。他觉得现在一切抵抗都只能变成徒劳，Armitage早已摸清了他生活的每个细节。他甚至失去了在网上辱骂Hux的自由。他的心死了。他喜欢的人不喜欢他，只知道一味地羞辱他。他好悲哀。他是一头圣诞节过劳死的麋鹿了。

“我不知道要怎么和Rey解释。说你不是我男朋友只会更糟糕。”

“那就别解释。”

“可你不是我男朋友。”

“我是不是你男朋友很重要？”

“特别重要。”

没法抵抗就放弃抵抗吧，难得Armitage开车的时候愿意跟他说话。他干脆自暴自弃地拆开蛋糕盒子，违背了Armitage严禁他在车上吃东西的条令，用手指挖着奶油往嘴里塞，吃得整个下半张脸都惨不忍睹，看起来神智不是快要失常就是已经失常。

Armitage在他身边长长地叹了口气。

“我就从来不该对你的智商抱什么希望。”

“那就别报呗。”

他伸手掰断一根蛋糕店赠送的蜡烛。

“你以为我从哪儿给你买的这蛋糕？”

“我只知道你为什么要给我买这个蛋糕。为了羞辱我羞辱得更惨烈一些。”

而他还在吃这个蛋糕，他正在把Armitage给他的羞辱全咽进肚子里去。

“我特别去订的。”

Armitage轻飘飘地说。他愣了愣，猛地坐直身体：

“Ar……”

“别对我撒娇。”

他刚坐直的身体又缩回去了。

“我说了我加班，我就是真的在加班。我们住在同一栋楼里的同一层，区区圣诞节而已，你还要怎样？为了庆祝这个节日半夜去吃关东煮？我说了我加班到天明吗？”

“所以——”

“把手擦干净，自己去后座找找。”

他立刻抽出纸巾擦干净手，胡乱打包好蛋糕盒，放直椅背，转身爬向了后座。他在黑暗中一阵摸索，终于摸索到一个小巧的礼盒。他爬回来，重新坐好，小心翼翼地拆开礼盒包装纸，做了个深呼吸，把盒子打开——

好吧，他想多了。Armitage给了他一点甜头，他已经准备拆求婚戒指了。

那只是一只驯鹿尾巴肛塞。

也够了。

他一时间不知该作何反应。沾在他脸上的白色奶油如同圣诞老人的胡子，随着他的脸部肌肉抽搐而一起颤动。只不过他不是圣诞老人，他是一头驯鹿。

过劳死的驯鹿在他心中抖了抖耳朵，复活了。

车子驶入地下车库，Armitage不再继续将注意力分散在他身上，专注地回过头开始倒车。车子熄火，他正要抬头说些什么，他的主人已经打开车门下了车。他立刻拆开安全带，跟着跳下去，

“Armie——”

他的主人没等他，早已大步走向了电梯。

他抱着蛋糕、抱着小礼盒、抱着自己的外套追上去，跟在Armitage身后，想说些什么又不知道该怎么说，电梯上行的过程中他面红耳赤。何止他的屁眼会背叛他，他意识到了，他的心同样也会背叛他。他可以被Armitage气得两天不吃饭，但他只要尝到一丝甜头，他的自尊马上就会被他像个用过的安全套一样丢进垃圾桶——不对，Armitage干他的时候从来不戴套——

电梯门开了，他们抵达他们住着的那个楼层。他知道Armitage要先回自己的房间去换衣服，Millicent也在等自己的主人回来喂牛奶。

他犹豫一瞬，站在自己房间门口，终于鼓起勇气，冲着Armitage喊道：

“——你今天跟Rey说的那些，能不能算数？”

“哪些？”

“就是——呃——是我男朋友那些——”

“是的话有怎样？有什么变化吗？”

看都不看他一眼，Armitage已经输起了门锁密码。他想了想，隐隐觉得这话好像有那么些道理，却又说不清这道理在何处，一时间陷入迷茫之中。见他愣在那里，Armitage停下手，无奈地看向他：

“——看你今晚表现吧。”

风衣衣角随即消失在了Armitage的门后，留下他一个人站在走廊里，对这从天而降的喜悦无所适从。他像被抽走了灵魂一般挪进房间里，把怀里的东西放在地上，靠着门缓缓坐下，捂住脸。

……他刚刚究竟经历了什么啊？

他发出一声母牛才有的咆哮。他不知道他要花多少时间来消化这一切。

他只知道他当前的要务是把自己洗干净、套上项圈、换好内衣、把驯鹿尾巴肛塞塞好，到卧室床上去趴下，等着他的圣诞老人来把他操到脑神经爆炸。

……对了。他还得记着，这次手机必须静音。

-END-


End file.
